


Almost Feels Like A Joke

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Disney Fairies - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with Disney Fairies.) Dean's out in the human world again and he meets Roman and Seth on their picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Feels Like A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the new tinkerbell movie on netflix last night and wanted fairy!dean ambrose. so i wrote it. utter crack.

“Seth! Seth! You saw that, right?” Roman nudges the man beside him with his elbow.

“Saw what? What is it?” Seth blinks awake, grumbling as he rubs his side where Roman elbowed him.

“That flying thing!” Roman gestures off into the distance.

“What flying thing? A bug? You know I hate bugs.” Seth sighs, closing his eyes again.

“No, it wasn’t a bug. I think it was a fairy!” Roman says, once again nudging Seth.

“You know fairies don’t exist, right?” Seth gives Roman an exasperated look.

“They do and you know it.” Roman says, looking around the meadow they’re laying in.

“I just wanted a nice picnic and then a nap in the sun. Not a fairy.” Seth complains as Roman gets to his feet and carefully looks around all the bushes and trees.

Roman opens his mouth to reply when he spots the fairy again. “Seth!”

“What? It’s probably a dragonfly.” Seth mutters, even as he stares at the tiny winged creature that darts out from behind a bush to land on a tree branch in front of Roman.

Roman holds out his hand to the creature and it looks at Roman for a moment before flying up the length of Roman’s arm and hovering right in front of his face. This close up, Roman can see that it’s a man dressed in what looks like leaves that have been dyed black somehow. His delicate wings are fluttering to keep him in the air and he’s glaring at Roman. 

He doesn’t notice Seth sneaking up behind him and raising his cupped hands, quickly snatching him out of the air. 

“Seth! What are you doing?” Roman yelps, flinching back from Seth.

“I’m not hurting him, relax. I just wanted a better look.” Seth cautiously parts his hands and peers down at the fairy. 

The fairy glares murderously up at him, shaking his fist and yelling, but all Seth can hear are tiny bell chimes coming from his mouth.

“He’s adorable.” Seth smirks, closing his hands again. 

“Let him go.” Roman says, shaking his head.

“We could keep him.” Seth protests.

“And do what with him? He’s a fairy, not a puppy.” Roman rolls his eyes.

“But he’s so cute!” Seth grins at Roman.

“Just let him go.” Roman says again.

“You’re no fun.” Seth pouts, but he opens his hands and lets the fairy escape.

Surprisingly, the fairy doesn’t go far. He flutters up, hovering eye level with Seth and shaking his tiny fist at him and, Seth assumes, yelling at him some more, but all he can hear are bells chiming. 

Abruptly, the fairy shut his mouth and the bells stop. He eyes Seth for a moment before shifting the tiny sack at his hip into his hands and pulling out a handful of something blue and sparkly. He tosses a bit of it over Seth’s head and then does the same to Roman. 

“Hey! What is that?” Seth asks, brushing at the blue stuff.

“Fairy dust.” The fairy answers, voice surprisingly rough and hoarse after the sweet sound of the bells.

“Hey! I can understand you!” Seth smiles gleefully. 

“I know. That’s why I put the fairy dust on you. Blue fairy dust gives humans the ability to understand fairies.” The fairy says, glancing between Roman and Seth.

“So where did you come from?” Roman asks, curious.

“Pixie Hollow.” Dean answers, tying the sack back on his belt.

“What’s Pixie Hollow?” Seth asks, tilting his head.

“Where all the fairies live.” Dean shrugs, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Why are you out in the human world?” Roman asks.

“Because I can be.” Dean snaps, obviously not happy about that question.

“What’s your name?” Seth asks.

“Dean.” Dean glances at him briefly before turning back to glare at Roman.

“That’s not really a fairy name, is it?” Seth snickers.

“What did you want my name to be? Silver Moon Starlight?” Dean scoffs. 

“I was hoping for something like that, yeah.” Seth laughs, enjoying winding up the tiny fairy.

“Well, too bad.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, what are you doing?” Roman asks for a lack of anything better to say.

Dean gives him an odd look. “I was collecting lost things until somebody decided it would be a good idea to try and catch me.”

Seth grins. “Not my fault you’re tiny and adorable.”

“I am not adorable.” Dean snaps, but his face turns red anyway.

Seth holds out his hand. “Fluttering looks exhausting. You can rest, you know. We’re not going to like trap you or something.”

Dean eyes him warily. “And how do I know that? You already tried once.”

“Yeah, but he let you go.” Roman points out. 

Dean eyes both of them, but his wings are getting tired of hovering. He sighs and lands gently on Seth’s outstretched hand, sitting cross-legged in his palm. 

“You are so little!” Seth exclaims with delight.

Dean rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable. “Well, it wouldn’t be logical for fairies to be big. Then we’d just be humans with wings.”

“What are lost things?” Roman asks suddenly.

“They’re just stuff humans drop or lose or misplace. We gather them and make things out of them. Well, the tinker fairies do.” Dean explains, shifting on Seth’s hand.

“Tinker fairies?” Seth asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

“Yeah. Tinker fairies tinker or build stuff, I guess. Garden fairies make the plants grow. Light fairies bend and control light. Water fairies work with water. Animal fairies work with animals. Dust keeper fairies keep the Pixie Dust. Fast flying fairies direct wind currents.” Dean says, ticking off the types of fairies on his fingers.

“I didn’t realize there were types of fairies.” Roman muses.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, there’s a lot more of us than humans think.”

“What type are you?” Seth asks, raising Dean up a little in his hand.

“Fast flying. Which is why I’m surprised you saw me.” Dean turns to look at Roman.

“Me too. I wasn’t excepting to meet a fairy today.” Roman shrugs.

Dean looks the setting sun. “I should be getting back.” 

“Back to Pixie Hollow?” Seth asks, a little sadly.

“Yeah. Sun’s going down. Dangerous to be out after dark.” Dean says, getting to his feet.

“Are you going to make it back there in time?” Roman asks, concerned for the tiny fairy.

“Something could eat you! You could get stuck in a spider web or something!” Seth says, frowning.

“Thanks for the confidence boost. I’ll be fine. Fast wings, remember?” Dean says, launching himself off of Seth’s hand and hovering in between them.

“Will you come see us again?” Seth asks, surprising himself and the fairy.

“You want me to come back?” Dean asks, zipping around the two of them, a trail of gold dust following him. He hovers in front of Seth again, eyeing him contemplatively. 

“Yeah! You’re so cute and tiny. I want to take you home.” Seth grins at him, reaching up and gently poking him in the belly with the tip of his finger.

Dean clings to Seth’s finger briefly before pushing himself away. “I might. Maybe. I’m not promising anything though.”

Roman smiles at him. “Well, if you do come back, we’ll be happy to see you.” 

Dean looks at him for a long moment and then nods. “I gotta get back.”

“If you must.” Seth sighs dramatically, but he smiles at Dean and Dean smiles back, waving at them as he takes off into the night sky.

“I hope he makes it back home okay and that he comes back to see us.” Seth sighs, watching the small streak of gold fade across the sky.

“I think he will.” Roman wraps his arm around Seth’s waist and starts to guide him back home.

~*~*~*~*~

 

When Dean finally makes it back to the edge of Pixie Hollow, Punk greets him with a glare. “Where have you been all day?”

“Out.” Dean answers, flying past the other fairy just to annoy him more.

Punk follows him. “Out where?”

“Looking for lost things for AJ.” Dean shrugs, rolling over midair to look up at Punk as Punk flies over him.

“You didn’t bring anything back.” Punk points out.

“Didn’t find anything she’d like.” Dean returns, a smirk on his face.

“Were you out in the human world again?” Punk frowns.

“Maybe.” Dean flips back over and heads towards his home.

“Maybe? Dean, you know better than that.” Punk scolds with a sigh.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I know how to take care of myself.” Dean snaps, landing in his doorway. 

He goes inside and Punk follows him. “You know, one day, humans are going to catch you and pin your wings.” 

“I’m too fast and smart for that.” Dean shakes his head.

“You think you’re invincible, but I promise you, one day you’re going to get in trouble.” Punk warns, backing out of Dean’s house and taking off.

Dean grumbles at him and shuts his door. He wants to go to bed. It’s been a long day and his wings are a bit sore from the long flight. 

He won’t admit it, but he likes Seth and Roman and he’s looking forward to seeing the humans again. He just has to plan it out a bit better. 

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips and plans of seeing his humans again floating through his dreams.


End file.
